


【艾萨】向西一千里

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: if萨博没有失忆时间线是艾斯出海前半个月存在私设艾萨+ASL遥远的星辰遥远的闪烁，与此处无关。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 6





	【艾萨】向西一千里

今天依然普通又无聊，艾斯打了个哈欠，有一搭没一搭地处理着鳄鱼。强劲的海风穿过树林，和煦地拂过他的头发，提醒他期待已久的日子近在咫尺。  
他直起身，大声地叹了口气，嘟囔着，“该死，我干嘛要等到17岁那天，这时间过得也太慢了。”  
然而艾斯也明白越是期待的时刻，这最后的时间就越难熬，毕竟这位无所畏惧的年轻人早就发誓要扬名立万，成为一名伟大的海贼。  
“艾斯！”路飞从森林里冲出来，结结实实的撞在了毫不设防的黑发年轻人身上，差点把他撞飞出去，他自己反而混不在意的站在那里，插着腰，“嘻嘻，今天吃鳄鱼肉吗？”  
艾斯扶着腰，回身就是一个栗子敲在他可爱的小弟弟头上，“笨蛋，腰都差点给你撞断了！”  
少年人捂着头上的大包，苦着脸道歉，“对不起嘛，艾斯。”眼睛还瞟向香香的鳄鱼肉，完全是心不在焉。  
艾斯翻了翻白眼，下一秒却突然眼前一黑，送报鸟疾驰而过，从天而降一个物件“啪”地砸到了他脸上。路飞笑得在旁边打滚。  
艾斯磨了磨牙齿，把东西拿下来一看，是一封信，上面潦草地写着“艾斯和路飞收”。  
“是萨博的信吗？！”路飞蹦过来，特别兴奋，“上个月他没有寄耶。”他像个小狗一样睁着圆圆的眼睛在艾斯身边打转。  
艾斯摇了摇头，“不是，这不是萨博的字迹，路飞。”  
话虽这么说，可是会寄信给他们的除了萨博还会有谁？卡普？艾斯想到这种可能都会打哆嗦，那老头只喜欢拳头。至于其他人？也许红发香克斯会想起他的小弟弟，但绝不至于写信。  
他开始拆信，无论如何对方指名了他两，那就一定是写给他们的信。  
信纸不大，字迹依然很潦草，看起来是非常匆忙的情况下写出来的，内容简短。  
“我是克尔拉，本来我不应该写信给你们，但现在情况很不好。这个月发生了一些事，萨博把自己逼到了极限，拜托帮帮他吧！你们可以打这个电话给萨博！一次有效！”  
下面匆匆写着几个数字。  
艾斯一下变了脸。  
“路飞，我们去找马奇诺。”黑发的年轻人抓起帽子命令道，“她那里有电话虫。”  
路飞点了点头，没有多问一句话，他的小弟弟似乎有一种直觉，能够判断出最为关键的中心。  
鳄鱼肉被两兄弟丢在后面。他们从森林跑到马奇诺所在的小村庄至少需要五个小时，艾斯心里有成百个念头翻滚。  
萨博在三年前向他们寄出了第一封信，当时艾斯和路飞互相掐着对方的脸颊以保持清醒，眼睛瞪得比嘴巴还大。他们拿着萨博的最后一封信逼多拉格比对笔迹。  
萨博是到了某个他们没听过的小岛上抽空寄出来的，他写了很长的一封信，提到了他在一处很隐蔽的地方，遇见了值得信赖的伙伴，但他还一直在担心艾斯和路飞，想要知道他们现在怎么样了。  
萨博还怕他们不相信，在信里写了许多他们小时候的糗事，最后吞吞吐吐地请求他们的原谅，原谅他仓促的离去，违背誓言提前出海。  
路飞根本不在乎，在艾斯写回信的时候一直蹦来蹦去地说要萨博写冒险故事给他，艾斯当然也没有好到哪里去，他一边写一边手心出汗，一直在往裤子上抹，结果信纸还是变得皱巴巴的了。  
艾斯现在想起来都会觉得那封信写的跟傻逼一样，满纸胡言乱语，全是疑问，上一句和下一句都不搭，是他和路飞想到什么就写什么的随性造成的。  
就这样，一个月，两个月的，萨博就会从不同的小岛上寄信给他们，跟他们讲一些奇特的见闻，告诉他们他学习了更厉害的技能，而他们就会咬着笔杆回信，艾斯告诉他路飞终于学会了不把拳头打到地上再反弹到自己，马奇诺跟他讲了礼仪课，他纹了一个纹身，路飞则用各种各样天马行空的句子和错误塞满了剩下的信纸。  
萨博在下一封信里好奇地追问艾斯是什么样的纹身，艾斯按住想要写上去的路飞，打死不肯说。  
最近，萨博已经连续三个月没有给他们寄信了。路飞好几次都朝送报鸟挥手要信被误以为是买报纸结果不是而被送报鸟拍了一下。  
艾斯推开酒吧的木门，气喘吁吁的站在那里。吧台后墨绿色头发的女招待惊讶地看着他，路飞像颗炮弹一样冲过去，“马奇诺！晚上好，能借给我们电话虫吗？”少年人心直口快，一点都不带迟疑。  
艾斯本来还担心马奇诺会追问为什么，但她还是那么善解人意，微微一笑，擦了擦手上的水珠。“晚上好，路飞，艾斯。电话虫在后面，请用吧。”  
他们走过她身边的时候，艾斯看了她一眼，微微鞠躬，“谢谢。”马奇诺颔首道，“如果能帮上你们的忙就好啦。”

“噗噜噗噜，噗噜噗噜。”  
“噗噜噗噜，噗噜噗噜噗噜。”

“……喂？”是一个年轻人的声音，他听起来一点精神都没有，尾音拖得又长又软。  
艾斯意识到十一岁之后，他们再也没有听到过萨博的声音。这会是他吗？如果是他，那么他变声了，艾斯记忆中那个活泼的小孩的细声变沉了，也变得更加复杂，这让他的心惶恐地砰砰直跳。  
“萨博吗？”路飞好奇地发问，“萨博，是我！我和艾斯。”  
“路飞？！”那边突然传出一阵“砰里啪啦”的声音，萨博提高音量，不可置信。  
“是我们。”艾斯回答他，萨博听起来更加惊慌失措，“艾斯？天啊，你们怎么……这个电话可是……啊，克尔拉。他的声音逐渐变小，懊恼地点破了真相。  
艾斯感到有些抱歉，他本想对萨博保密这点的，但显然萨博比他们知道的更多。“呃，”艾斯抓了抓头发，“你好久没有寄信了。”他干巴巴地挤出来。  
“……”萨博沉默了一会，“抱歉，艾斯，我最近，最近有点忙。”这次艾斯绝对听到了谎言的意味，即使过去那么久，萨博喜欢在撒谎的时候语音更加造作的习惯一点儿都没变。  
路飞坐在旁边，目光炯炯地盯着电话虫。  
“你在怪自己吗？”艾斯抱臂，拧起眉毛。“我听得出来。”  
“我没有，我只是太忙了，真的。”萨博的声音听起来更加勉强，声音干涩。“文件太多了。”  
路飞也向下撇着嘴角，一脸苦恼。“艾斯，”他望向另一个哥哥，“萨博是不是没睡觉？”  
艾斯这下是真的叹了一口气，“萨博，路飞都在担心你。”他不打算让萨博给他绕进去，萨博逃避的手段肯定多了不少。  
“我们承诺过的吧，不要有任何的秘密，我不会嘲笑你，路飞更不会。”艾斯放缓了声音，他担心萨博是否受了伤，“是他们对你不好吗？你受伤了吗？”  
艾斯跟路飞收藏着萨博寄来的每一封信。在有些深夜里艾斯翻来覆去的看这些信，萨博不肯告诉他们他在哪里也不肯说他在做什么，于是他琢磨着信里的每一句话，想要以此为凭依去猜测萨博生活的一部分。  
如果萨博能说出一个代表肯定的声音，艾斯会准备好违背誓言，现在就出发去找到萨博。他不会再像过去一样做出错误的选择。  
“我来找你。”  
路飞点头附和，“我也是！”  
“不，不不，”萨博赶紧否认，“我很好，没有受伤。”他好像吓了一跳。“……只是……”  
一丝裂缝出现在他的声音里，不再是信里描述见闻时活泼的笔触，也不是某些丑陋见闻的愤怒，那更像是懊恼，悔恨和悲伤。  
艾斯曾经在自己的声音听过它，一个沉郁又黑暗的影子怪物。  
“……小伊万*被抓进深海大监狱了。”萨博的声音又低又安静，就像死水潭里的水草，湿冷静谧，随波逐流。“是他救了我，他也是我非常喜欢的一位伙伴。”  
“但我没有办法，也没有能力去救回他。”他的声音变闷了，某种积蓄已久的暗流翻腾在里面，冰面逐渐破裂。  
电话虫从刚刚开始就拟态成了萨博的样子，手捂在眼睛上，泪水不间断的涌出，声音抽噎。“先生*说这种事他们都早有心理准备，我，我也一直告诉我自己，要接受现实，但是，但是，艾斯，”他痛苦的声音就像一把刀插在艾斯的心上，他想拿起水管去打败那些萨博的敌人，想要拥抱伤心的萨博，但他们之间相隔千里，只有声音薄弱的联系。  
“我总是在想，是不是我太软弱了？”萨博向他们问道，质疑自己。  
路飞气鼓鼓的，他挥着拳头，极度不同意萨博的话，“才不是！”  
艾斯深吸一口气，“萨博。”他明白他的意思，所以他意图让萨博能意识到那不是他的错，就像那一次。  
“在你离开之后，路飞和我，我们都哭了。”艾斯第一次向萨博提起了那件事的影响，萨博小小的抽了一口气，“你会认为我们软弱吗？”  
艾斯没有给萨博回答的机会，因为答案显而易见。“但在那半年之后，我再也没有提起你，路飞也没有。如果有别人在这个时候认识我们，他不会知道你的离开，也看不到任何的迹象。”  
“你会认为我们没事吗？”艾斯问他，向萨博坦诚过去的伤口留下的痕迹。  
“……”萨博沉默着，“当然不会。”他终于回答。  
很好，没有道歉。  
“艾斯说的没错，不过我会帮你的，萨博。”路飞插口，承诺道，他的表情相当严肃，绝对相信自己的发出的誓言。“那个什么伊万，我会帮你救出来的！”  
“……谢谢你，路飞。”萨博发出了一声短促的笑声，声音变得轻松了不少，以相当正经的方式回答了他。如果说在这个世界上谁最相信路飞能成为海贼王，那一定是他的两个哥哥，所以萨博绝不轻视路飞某些时候的发言。  
“嘻嘻嘻。”路飞似乎放下了心中的大石，自信的宣布，“我饿啦！”他开始翻找起苹果。  
“艾斯。”萨博和他都没有挂掉电话虫，有些被刻意掩盖的问题总该提出，就像粉红色的大象。两位兄长心知肚明。  
“萨博，你跟我们不一样。”艾斯向萨博承认这一点，这不是说谁更聪明，只是他们目光的重点不一同。他以前曾有所意识，但直到翻看萨博的信件他才更加明确，他那兄弟早已决心走向了不同于海贼的道路，一条同样追求着自由的道路。  
“我知道你不是海贼。”艾斯告诉他，“不是海贼，又在海上，就算我不知道你在做什么，只要出海一打听就清清楚楚。”  
他在深夜的烛火下看着那些信，夜风吹过窗户发出呼啸的声音，那时他意识到远在千里之外的萨博会看到什么，会遇到什么，会直面什么样的敌人，这些时候他都无法站在萨博的旁边，于是火焰在心中升腾灼烧。  
“……但萨博，”艾斯轻声地说，摸上自己左臂的文身上，那是他猜出真相之后决定去文的。“我们的誓言不会变，追求自由的梦想也是一样的吧。”  
电话虫专心致志的看着他，看起来像在哭又像在笑。  
“我想见你。”萨博小声地说，“艾斯，我好想见见你。”  
文字只不过是隔靴挠痒，无法传递细微的情感，声音能够听到喜怒哀乐，却没有能够拥抱的双臂，更没有生动的笑容和悲伤的眼泪。  
这些都不够。  
那些思念，痛苦，如果隔着千里之外，隔着几乎七年的时光，艾斯心中的冲动几乎要破开胸膛。他想要飞奔而去，想要拥抱萨博，想要让他重新笑起来。  
“……真巧，我也是。”艾斯的手指在话筒边轻轻敲击，他的声音被电话虫一字不漏地吞进去。“我很快就可以启航了，萨博。”  
“我会去找你，我会去见你。”  
“谁也阻止不了我。”  
到那时，到那时，  
他会讲一个更深的秘密。

“我等你。”  
萨博缓慢而又坚定的回答，他敲了敲话筒，表示约定的成立，在他的声音也隐藏着某种东西，与艾斯同等的沉重。  
到那时，到那只有他们的时候，  
他会见到那个久别的年轻人。

“来吧，艾斯。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 注：萨博为了不让他们知道是谁而改变了称呼。  
> 私设延后了伊万科夫的入狱时间。


End file.
